Drip, Drip, Drop
by lizteroid
Summary: Kathree. One Shot. Sequel to Mirror Mirror.


Drip, Drip, Drop.

Stepping into the bathroom, Katherine turned Bree around to face her and she slowly kissed the redhead in front of her. She was stunning, even in her hungover and vulnerable state. Katherine admired Bree and had always been pretty jealous of her. There was such a lot to be jealous about. The looks, the hair, the husband. Well, maybe not the husband now, but...whatever. So, as she continued to kiss the amazing redhead, she smiled against her soft lips, enjoying the sensation of gentle and delicate kissing as opposed to a kiss with stubble and getting a rash from the contact of the harshness.

Bree wasn't complaining either, she didn't pull back from Katherine, she wanted this. Bree had wanted this for a long time. To be with Katherine. She had never dared to say a thing to anybody about it. She was afraid of being judged, especially by her son, Andrew, as she had once judged him for his orientation. It had been a wrong thing to do, but as she felt Katherine's obviously moisturised hand slipping down her stomach, Bree couldn't help but moan. She let her hand run up, inside Katherine's blouse. Katherine hadn't expected this and it dragged a moan from her tight throat.

Gently, breaking the kiss, the women looked into one another's eyes and saw there was a range of emotions lingering inside their deep pools of thought and being. Passion. Need. Sadness. And was that...Love? Katherine looked again into Bree's eyes to confirm it. It was indeed love. Bree loved Katherine. Gently, the shorter woman began to undo her own buttons on her blouse, still looking into the redhead's green eyes, as the final button was opened, Katherine took Bree's hands and let her touch her body.

Bree moaned as she ran her hands up Katherine's sides, taking in the sight of Katherine, she'd never seen her this way before and she liked it. The redhead allowed herself to be bold and move her hand to the button on Katherine's jeans, shaking a little as it popped open. Katherine grinned and began to kiss along Bree's graceful neck, nipping and licking her skin before softly sucking on the space near her ear. This also caused a moan to escape Bree's throat, it was pure ecstacy for her, she'd not been able to feel this great with any man she'd been with.

After slowly pulling off Bree's skirt and letting her step out of it, Katherine leaned down and began to kiss around Bree's navel, the redhead let her eyes close over, feeling Katherine's tongue swirl around her skin and dip into the tiny crevice on her stomach. The women moaned and gave soft sighs, exhaling their breath and letting it mingle in the air of the bathroom. Soon both women were naked and moving at snail pace towards the shower space, they were passionately kissing, yet their touches remained soft, not urgent like the sex they were used to.

Bree backed into the shower, slowly tugging on Katherine's hands to pull her to her body and under the softly beating water spray from the showerhead, she smiled innocently and pulled Katherine close before pressing her lips together with her friend, this line had now been crossed and was getting further away. Friend - Lover. It was a difficult boundary but with Bree and Katherine it was going to work. They would make it happen and nobody would be there to ruin it or judge them for it.

With the water beating down over their pale skin and down their slender forms, the two women began to feel arousal like never before, seeing each other's bodies was one of the most delightful experiences either women had had. They both figured that women's bodies were more spectacular than men's, women could produce, carry children, feed their child. A woman's figure was a work of art. And now these works of art were yearning to feel the other's against her own. As they pressed to each other, they kissed once more, feeling their tongues wrestle and dance around together. Rubbing close to each other, their tongues mimicked their bodies.

Without thinking, it was Bree who ran her hand down Katherine's body first, feeling her sensitive core, needing attention, and Bree was ready to give. Katherine moaned and tilted her head back, her eyes closed as she felt Bree's fingers slip inside her body, her hand mirroring what Bree's did, both women moaned simultaneously now, wanting release but not too soon, they craved each other, pumping their fingers and crying out at every chance they got to do so. Katherine was first to cry out and as soon as her cry was over, Bree was on her way but she moved down Katherine's body, licking as she followed the water trickling. She finally let her lips reach Katherine's core and she moved one of Katherine's legs over her shoulder, Katherine's fingers went into Bree's hair immediately as she began to lap at her folds and clit, wanting Katherine scream out.

And scream she did. Hearing this made Bree come. Seeing each other in this aroused and satisfied state was enough. Now, they were lovers. Strong and defiant of anything to break them or deny them of their new found and confessed secret love.

**The End.**


End file.
